


Hisoka's Toy

by Charume



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Banter, Choking, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charume/pseuds/Charume
Summary: Your taking the hunter's exam and have unfortunately caught the eye of a smug jerk, who goes by the name Hisoka. What's worse is every interaction with him leaves you wanting more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work written on here. Hope you like it. The story will loosely follow the plot of HxH. I do not own Hunter x Hunter and this is merely fiction written off another author's story.

(y/n) = your name  
(y/h/c) = you hair color  
(y/e/c) = your eye color

You stretch as the elevator goes down. It was such a nice day out and you half wished the meeting place for the hunter’s exam was outside. All the tests getting here weren’t so bad. You figured you could easily make it back to the actual test again next year if for some reason you fail. A small smile tugs at your lips. If you fail, HA! Your not normally one to be so confident, a little smart mouthed sure, but you aren’t full of yourself. After everything you’ve been through failure seems a little out of place.  
Your mother died giving birth and as the youngest of 6, as well as the only girl, you were taught how to be a boy long before discovering anything about being a girl. Your Uncle and eldest brother are both hunters. Your Uncle taught you both the basics of nen. All your brothers really, to some extent. The others just didn't have the talent for it, nor the drive. It all worked out well enough though. One a travel agent, the third a writer and part time cook, the next a carpenter, and the last is in school to be a nurse. Your training didn't leave much time for many friends or a hobby. You picked up bits and pieces of things while helping your brother’s study.  
You step into a large room underground. A small green man in a suit walks up, and hands you a badge. “Please wear this at all times and be sure not to lose it, ok”. As he walks away, you see that the room is pretty serious. Everyone turned to stare at you when you entered and not all have looked away at this point. Oh well, they can’t see much right now anyways. You pin number 218 on jacket. It was a nice soft charcoal color and you kept the hood up for now. It fell just below your backside. Underneath the zipped jacket was a maroon t-shirt. Black workout pants with pockets at the calves, grey tennis shoes, and a small black backpack full of supplies completed you ensemble. You make your way off to the side, and relax as much as you coud.  
“I haven’t seen you here before.” a man says off to your right. His badge say 16. “If you have any questions I’d be happy to help. Im Tonpa by the way”, he continues on. You nod your head and ask when this will begin. “There is still some time left. Oh I Know!,” he pulls out two cans of juice, “let’s drink to new friends and good fortune”. I shake my head and decline. “I have my own, thank you”. Fat chance your going to trust some stranger you never met. Kind of reminds you about that saying with strangers and candy. “Well if you change your mind”. He soon wonders off.  
Soon the number reaches 400. Surprisingly, a kid is amongst those last to arrive. There was another who arrived before you though. Probably went through similar training as you, but their family didn't wait till they were 18 to let them try. All the same, mixing things up keep things lively.  
A man scream to the left, in the middle of the crowd. His arms are disintegrating before you eyes. “My, how unusual. Seems this poor man’s arms have turned into flower petals.Now you see them, now you don’t. You should be more careful, and do apologize if you bump into someone.” You noticed him earlier. Tall, skinny, but muscular. Flaming fuchsia hair with a teardrop and a star for makeup. His crop top reminded you of playing cards, he had pink wrappings covering his stomach. Loose pants. He moved and spoke so elegantly. You noticed him earlier but made sure not to stare. He definitely was a nen user and dangerous. Why are the hot ones always dangerous, crazy, or just generally Taboo? “Hisoka the Magician” Tonpa said to the kid in green. So that was his name.  
The farthest wall from the elevator lifts up, revealing a tall lanky man in a suit. His mustache was somewhat comical to his overall person. He does a brief introduction/warning. Time to follow him and begin phase 1. Keeping up wasn’t too hard. People started dropping off sooner than you expected. Come on, this is a tough exam. What were they expecting? The first kid you saw, with white hair, was riding a skateboard for a while, but soon gave it up. Looks like he made friends with the other kid here. The guy in the business suit who came in with the boy in green and the blond boy took his shirt and jacket off. As you approach a long set of stairs, you think that might be such a bad idea. It was really starting to warm and sweating through all your clothing wasn’t part of the plan today. As soon as it goes into the backpack, you sling it back on your shoulders and concentrate. Damn they made this long. Eventually you see a light at the top, and once up there, you fall to your knees heaving. Shit that was worse than any run your uncle put you through. Definitely over 60 KM (37 miles). You take out your water bottle and limit it to some small sips. Can’t risk throwing it up.  
In front of the group is a fog covered field. The proctor says it is the Milsy wetlands, and we have to cross it to reach phase 2. Perfect, more running. When I feel like throwing up from running, god knows all i want to do is run some more. Oh, and if we lose sight of him we might get tricked and die. A metal wall closes behind us at in front of the tunnel. Right in some guy’s face too.  
“Don’t fall for it!” a man appears to the right of the group. “That man is lying to you!” Cards go flying by, killing the man. Our proctor catches the ones thrown at him easily. Hisoka. I'll keep this attack of his in mind. He explains how you couldn't be a hunter if you couldn't deflect that attack.Our proctor gives us one last warning before we head off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onto the next part of the hunter exam, and don't worry. Hisoka has noticed you ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Things are going to start heating up.

As the group is running through swindler’s swamp, you notice 3 things. The first is that the group is so large that it is pretty hard to keep your eyes on the actual proctor while staying on the path, if it can be even be called that. The second is that the fog is slowly getting thicker.The third is a group of guys just behind Hisoka. Sounds like they want to take someone out, and this made Hisoka happy. I lightly shake my head. Focus (y/n)! If your not careful he will catch on to your abilities sooner than you would like. You head up closer to the examiner.   
What’s left of the group reaches an area fog free, just outside a tall wall. It circles the perimeter of what you imagine the next site will be. Why wait? I doubt anybody would make it out of the forest at this point. As you look around you notice the boy in green is no longer with his friend, and Hisoka is missing too. Poor kid, but i'll stand corrected. 1 more person will probably make it here. When Hisoka arrives, he is carrying the guy in a business suit. Leorio I think it is. He sets him down and goes and leans against the tree. Not too long after the boy and his blond friend show up. Im impressed. As he finds Hisoka, Hisoka points over to Leorio. Mmmm that grin. Too bad he is probably psycho. I do notice those guys who wanted to attack him never made it here.  
He looks over at me and tilts his head slightly. Shit, I got caught staring. I quickly put my jacket back on and pull the hood up, hiding my (y/h/c) hair and my face. “Excellent work everyone! The second phase will take place here in Visca Forest Park”. We all quickly shuffle in through the now open gates. I make a point to stay away from Hiskoa. Before us is a woman with blue hair and a giant of a man. As they announce the next phase, it seems a lot of people are upset. Sure many don’t want to be a gourmet hunter, but they still had the skills to become hunters. That’s more than what most these people have. As the crowd rushes out the gates, looking for pig, you hang back from the crowd a little. You climb a nearby tree and search the area. Soon there appears to be a stampede of large pigs chasing the hoard. As you get close, you hear that their forehead is their weak point. You hop on the closest one and give a swift punch infused with some nen. You use only enough to get the job done. Soon your back at the site with it. Your brother usually did most of the cooking, but you knew the basics. If only one of them was a butcher. Everyone is roasting, and that seems like a good enough idea. You check it regularly and once it is ready you bring it up. At this point most of the others have gone and the judge seems pissed. “Another roasted pig! Do none of you even care about this challenge!” She tastes it. “It’s bland! Fail.”   
You walk back to your station, somewhat in shock. No one has passed yet. As the last sets their dish up, it appears no one will. The mob starts to get angry. Shit, I’m not stepping in the middle of this. An old man falls from the sky, underneath a blimp. After calming the proctor down, everyone goes into the blimp to head to the new site of the second phase. As the group all shuffle inside, you notice him. He is right behind you. You quickly push your way inside. Was that too obvious? As you peek at him, you notice him staring directly at you, a smirk on his face. Your entire face goes red, thank god for this hood. His grin widens. You turn away, cheeky bastard. How could he even tell!  
At the new site, you watch the female proctore demo the next task. At this point she is practically handing the win over. As you approach the cliff, you see the kids jump off first. With a smile, you jump down too. Some of the cords are starting to strain, too many people. You jumped a bit farther out so not too many should be on this one too. That’s why you were surprised when your cord started to bounce from the figure that landed closely to the left of you. “Hisoka” you exclaim. “Oh my, what a surprised look you have.” Your hood had fallen in the process of jumping off a cliff. You quickly look away. “Looking away now hmm? You seemed to be interested in me until this moment. And I don’t even know your name”. He cooed. He is just a man, stop being a chicken! You look at him, face impassive, “It’s (y/n)”. He pauses for just a second before his grin widens. You notice more people are jumping too soon, just one second more. Hisoka notices too and let's go just before you. As you grab the egg, a brief moment of panic hits you. It is washed away with the wind that forces you back up to the top of the cliff.   
Damn, a lot of bundle of eggs were lost, that it make it harder for the second group. As you look around, it appear there won’t be a second group. What babies. You come all this way, what 2 seperate demonstrations and still won’t do it. You shake your head and walk away to cook your egg. It was really good. You weren't sure what type of hunter you wanted to be, but being a gourmet hunter didn't seem all that bad. Your Uncle is a blacklist hunter and your brother a poacher hunter. They sometimes work together. Your not really sure if you liked that. Sure that where your talent lies, to a certain degree. That was all you were ever taught though. With your manipulator abilities, there really were a ton of ways to use your skills.  
Once again you head onto the blimp to go to the next site. This time you were one of the first on, so as to avoid a certain someone whom you have unfortunately gained the attention of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face to face with Hisoka and you cant seem to keep your big mouth shut. If only he would leave you alone, but mmmm that body of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where im really going to be putting my fair on things. Don't worry the general plot line isn't off the tracks yet. Inner monologue is now going to be inside symbols to help with reading ease. [monologue]

Hisoka’s toy pt 3

On the airship you receive an introduction from Netero, the chairman of the selection committee. The 42 of us remaining disperse afterwards. You head to the dining hall for dinner, like most of those here. Since everyone is free to do whatever they want till they arrive at phase 3 in the morning, you doubt you will have any tricks thrown at us. Even so, you start studying everyone and being cautious. You notice Hisoka and the man with pins in his face aren't here. All the better. You finish quickly and head out to scout around the ship.   
You overhear two voice talking around one corner and listen in. It was Hisoka and…. Gittarackur! You heard his name come from Hisoka’s lips. You added the name to your mental notes. “Hmmm we have a little mouse listening in” you hear Hisoka say. A quick shiver runs down your spine, but you quickly calm yourself. [I’ve trained for situations like this. Just play it out and you can keep things from getting ugly]  
You walk out from corridor and into their line of vision. You keep you gait smooth, like your carefree. “Oh, Hisoka, it’s you” you say with just a hint of disdain. You stop just a few feet away from them. “I’m exploring the ship, tough I may have gotten lost at this point.” You lie. As if you could get lost someplace like this. “Lost you say?” His voice was whimsical, and you are worried he doesn’t believe you. Quicker than you were prepared for, an arm goes around your shoulder, pulling you in. “Poor little mouse, out here all by yourself. But don’t worry,” he soothed, “We will make sure you get back safely, right Gittarackur?” As you were trying to look pull away, you look up at the pin man. You feel you hood receive a quick jerk pulling it down.   
[I’m so fucked right now] “No need to worry about me” You plaster a smile on you face and manage to get out from under his arm, and away from his rock hard body. So many muscles, no wonder he is strong. [Stop that, focus!]. Unfortunately you are now closer to Gittarackur and Hisoka is blocking the other way. You look at pin man. “I don’t want to spoil you night. I’ll find my way back well enough, so umm...goodnight!” As you try to push past him, he grabs you arm. “Hisoka?” he says, if that can really be called speaking. Hisoka once again throw his arm around you, and this time whispers into your ear. “(y/n) I insist”.   
It was either fight him off or wait and see. You wanted to wait as long as possible before revealing your nen abilities. “Oh, how nice of you” you say a bit disheartened. He starts to lead you back towards the room where everyone was sleeping at that night, but then takes a turn. You knew this could also get you there, but was a longer path. As you keep trying to pull away, he keeps tightening his hold on you, and it was getting annoying fast. At the next turn you are using quite a bit of effort to try and get out from under his arm, that you trip when he turns you both. You feel a jerk on you hood and barely avoid falling by having Hisoka catch you via the neck of your jacket.   
“What the fuck!” you yell as you straighten up. You point a finger right at his face, and a wide grin spreads across his face. “Do you think this is amusing!” you growl. “I never would have tripped if you weren’t being such an ass. On top of that I tried to politely say i didn’t need you help. You just had to insert yourself into a situation your not wanted in!” You hear pin man chuckling from the left. As you turn on your heels to storm away, two arms reach around you. “Don’t leave yet, (y/n) I want to get to know you better.” he squeezes a little on the last part.   
“Let go now” you say in a very serious voice. “Or what?” he challenges in that lilting voice of his. You turn around to face him, still entangled in his arms. Your hands reach up just a little, and as your about to pinch the underside of his arm, you find him step back. That causes you to smirk a little bit. He still doesn’t know enough about you to know that wouldn’t have been a deadly attack. Your smirk grows into a full blown grin, which causes a brief look of disdain on his features. “Goodnight Hisoka” you sing. You start moving backwards, making sure you were some distance away before turning around. You sleep with the others that night, though keeping your senses up. Hisoka and pin man never come in.   
In the morning, They announce your arriving at the new location. Even though it wasn't going to be that good of sleep to begin with, you kept being plagued with thoughts of Hisoka. His arms wrapped around you, his hard body pressed against your back. Such elegant fingers, you would love to have running over. It’s too bad danger radiated off him, and you did not have a death wish. As you exit the blimp, you make sure to stay away from Hisoka and Gittarackur.   
The next phase involved getting to the base of the tower we were standing on, “trick tower”. We had 72 hours. The man who tried to climb down was swooped up by some bird. Everyone else just started walking around, searching the underfoot for a way in. You soon notice a couple of people missing, not many. Maybe 3. One of whom was Hisoka. There! It looked to be a door, or rather trap door. The kind you step on, fall in, and hopefully aren't impaled. As you test it a little, you can tell by the make that these were 1 time use only. You position yourself and hop on, falling to a chamber below.   
You immediately notice another person in the room. “Fuck me” you curse. “When most people say that to me, it is usually on their knees, begging. If we had more time, I might just take you up on that offer.” I moved back as he moved forward. The room was small and i soon hit a wall. “Hisoka what are you doing in this room?” As he reaches for you, you dart out of the way. The speaker in the corner starts talking and you turn to look at it, keeping an eye on Hisoka still. “Hello there, My name is Llippo, and I’m the prison warden here. Also your examiner too. I've prepared multiple routes through the tower and you have chosen half on half off. If you want to pass, your both going to have to work together for the first half of the tower. You won’t be allowed to start until your each wearing half of the hand cuffs provided. Best of luck!”   
You look at hisoka’s hands and see a pair of open handcuffs in his hands. “Ok fine” you say a little grouchy. You hold out your left wrist, but he quickly snags it on your right. “Hey!” you shout as he closes the other side on his left. “Ooo I’m sorry, did you want it to be on your left?” he says in that annoyingly coy voice of his. You wave your still lifted left hand in his face. “Yes, I did!” you huff. He chuckles a little. “Oh well, it’s too late now. Best we get moving.” A wall opens and you both step into the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your going through trick tower with a trickster. Try as you might, you have to reveal more of yourself to survive. Now, with his attention fully on you, is survive even an option anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Hisoka’s Toy pt 4

As you both make your way down the hall, your nerves are all over the place. Here he is, right in front of, kind of dragging you really, and your heart is beating fast. You know you need to concentrate, but at this point he will notice everything. You feel yourself jerked left, into hisoka’s arms. Something whizzes past where you were just standing.”Little mouse, do try to pay attention. I really don’t care to be dragging a dead body down the tower, at least not yet.” The last part coming out somewhat menacingly. [The Fuck! One little trap and he gets all pissy.] You use both hands to pull your hood down, yanking his arm in the process. You glare at him, and cover yourself in nen. You want all senses open to get a jump on the next attack. You proceed forward, not even looking back at Hisoka.   
Not too far down, you see the end of this tunnel with openings to the left and right. “Well…” you trail off. He chooses the right, going behind you, forcing you to twist around. You reach forward to pinch him, when he stops suddenly, almost forcing you to run into him. “Stop being a big baby about before and” you stop yourself suddenly when you see an open it in front of you. At the bottom are spikes, with poles coming up. It would be easy enough to jump across by yourself, but cuffed to another person is just plain ridiculous. “And what” he says into your ear. You look at him, him still bending to your eye line and awfully close. “And we need to get through this challenge.” As he reaches for you, you step back. He tries again and you step to the side. “Why do you keep trying to grab me.” you say, watching his hands. “This will be easier if i carry you.” he says, a light grin on his lips. “Or I can carry you.” you reply quickly. He tries once again to grab you. You end up in this weird game of tag/wrestling/and who can yank the hardest. He has managed to almost get you a handful of times but you slipped loose, barely. He stops, and so do you, watching him carefully. He lifts up his left hand, pointer finger up. “Cat and mouse is over now,” he chuckles, moving his finger in a come here motion. You go flying forward, screaming as he wraps his arms around you.  
You use gyo, and see a pink elastic substance attached to various parts of your body. As he lifts you up, a stream of curses erupts from your lips. “You fucking, pasty, snide, lanky bastard. Put me down now.” You can feel his laughter as it erupts from within him. You struggle to break free, but between his strong arms and his elastic nen, you trapped. He jumps across the path, quickly and easily. When you reach the other end, he goes to continue forward, but you pinch him. “Keep walking with me like this, and i’ll cut a finger off.” “Oh really now?”, he coos, “I’d really like to see that.” As you glare an idea hit you, and a smile tugs at your lips. “Very well then, but don’t blame me if we waste all our time fighting instead of making it to the finish line to continue the exam. His full blown smile dwindles into a grin. “Very well then”. As he sets you down, you use gyo, and see that he still has a cord attached. “Get rid of that too” you say, pointing at it. “I will if you tell me why you don’t like being picked up.” You muse the thought over in your mind. You could just put up a fuss, he would give in eventually. You also don’t know how long this tower will take. With a sigh, you decide to tell him. “My brothers use to hold me down and tickle me. Or pick me up and throw me. Like on furniture, but still. Or randomly pinch me, jab me with a pencil…” you trail off. He removes his last cord and starts walking forward. You were expecting some snide remark, but nothing.   
You both avoid a few more traps, and wend your way through. As you enter a large room, you send your senses out. On the far side, at another entrance is a man and women. As the step through, you get a better look at them. They too are handcuffed together. “Oh Zeki,” you hear the girl say, “It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other.” She wore a long grey dress, her hair long and a lovely shade of brown. She is probably about 26 or so. You look at the man, Zeki. “Devin, my dear. Your still as beautiful as ever.” He appeared about 10 years older than her, nondescript brown hair, stubble, and a somewhat angular face. He doesn’t really stand out, but he wasn’t bad looking either. “How would you like to kill them.” Hisoka says to you. As you give out a little huff, the couple across from you laugh. “Awfully quick to the drawl.” The man says. “I want to tell them!” Devin exclaims. “You don’t get to kill us because you’ll fail. This isn’t a competition of skills but brains.” She giggles.   
A section of the wall to the right goes down, revealing a large screen. Four pedestals rose up from the ground before it, each containing a large button. The speaker starts to talk from the corner of the room. “This is going to be a game of quizzes. All you have to is answer 10 correctly and you move on. Before you are two criminals who are actually quite good at these things. Zeki and his accomplice Devin are responsible for a series of murders that went on for 5 years. They left a clue at each crime scene, and it still took sometime to catch them. Zeki has 500 years to serve and Devin 100.For every minute they keep you here, 1 week will be subtracted from their sentences. For every 30 questions they answer correctly, 1 hour will be added to you time. Let the games begin.” The other two both reach the pedestals first and each place their free hand to the side of their buttons.  
You both go up to the remaining two stands and follow their lead with your hands. A small clock appears to the bottom right of the screen. The timer begins. As words appear on the screen, a voice from the monitor reads them aloud.”It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you’ll die. What is it?” The buzzer to your right rings. “The answer is nothing” Devin says. A single point appears in the upper right hand corner. “I am always hungry, I must always be fed, the finger I touch, will soon turn red.” Before the voice is even done, Zeki has rung his buzzer, “I believe the answer is fire.” Another point goes up for them. You notice Hisoka glowering beside you. “If it makes you feel any better, maybe you can kill him on our way out of this room.” you say, ready for the next question. Their streak continues until the 6th question. “If you break me, I do not stop working, If you touch me, I may be snared, If you lose me, Nothing will matter.” You slap the buzzer first. “Your heart” you beam. Your father taught you this ome. A single point finally appears in the upper left hand screen.   
They answer another 3 before Hisoka hits his buzzer. “Two in a corner, 1 in a room, 0 in a house, but 1 in a shelter. What am I?” You snicker when he says “The letter R”. The score 8 to 2. They get 6 more questions, but then you and Hisoka both get one back to back. The smile has gone off Devin’s face. “Zekiiiiiiii. You're the smartest man everrrr. Do better than this.” She whines. If you had wanted to stay with kids all day, you would have volunteer at the children’s ward. You roll your eyes, certain Hisoka noticed. “I am a box that holds keys without locks, yet they can unlock your soul. What am I?” “A piano”, Zeki answers. Their long streaks and your team’s occasional anser continues on. Eventually the score reaches 30:6. “What question can you never honestly answer yes to?” “Are you dead” Hisoka says in that sexy voice of his. Another point up. After hey answer another 2, you answer two more yourself. “Why don’t you just shut up, you fat cow.” “Careful now child”, you answer back cooly, “Your father here might have to spank you later for an attitude like that.” She goes to lunge at you, but Zeki holds her back. “Devin that is enough!” She looks at him somewhat shocked, then starts to pout. He places her back at her podium and we begin again.   
They hold a streak of 10, then the next question Hisoka surprises you. “What disappears as soon as you say its name?” “Silence” he says. You hear a Devin yell to your right. Zeki speaks to her, “Oh my dear, don’t fret so. I know exactly what will cheer you up.” He pulls out a shiv from beneath his waistband. Devin claps, stepping towards us. “Don’t worry, it really is an honor for him to do this to you.” Her eyes go wide and she slumps to the floor, the shiv sticking out of her neck. He pulls it out and inhales the scent. You feel a bit of bloodlust come from Hisoka. Unfortunately, the color around his neck goes off, shocking him till he drops unconscious. The speaker turns on once again. “Go out the door from across where you came in. Enter the room to the right.” You both do as told and enter a small room with 2 chairs, a table, and a bowl of snacks with a few bottles of water in it. “You 1 hour penalty begins now.” You snack and wait. Hisoka seems a little out off, so you stay quiet. At the end of the hour you exit, following the path. 2 more traps then a very small room with 1 exit to the left, and one to the right. Before you is a key and a sign that reads “Here the path of 2 becomes a path for 1. Each person pick an exit and continue alone. You reach for the key, but Hisoka snatches it up first. He unlocks himself first, then lingers as he unlocks your. “Little mouse, this was fun. Be sure to make it to the end alive, I’d hate for our game to stop.” He says the last word a little too close to you face. You bunch up your nose and grimace. “Mouse. Always with the mouse thing. Do I look like a rodent to you? Nope, never mind. Goodbye Hisoka.” You turn and exit out the closest door, it closes behind you.


End file.
